Got You On My Mind
by Mechina
Summary: She always plagued his mind at night. He loved her, and a part of him assumed she loved him too, but he wasn't sure. Now as he thought of her, and reminded himself of their passionate nights together, he wondered if he could ever tell her. When she shows up in his bedroom, he was still hesitant; but his actions showed everything he had to say. Oneshot, lemon.


A/N: I know I am in the middle of a fanfic, but this idea has been plaguing me for a while so I had to write it! Don't worry, _Something Missing_ will be updated soon (If you're reading it). College is keeping me busy. Hope you enjoy this oneshot!

* * *

The stars seemed to mock him as he stared at the sky; their glow illuminating against his pale flesh. He pursed his lips into a fine line and closed his eyes, allowing the soft breeze to caress his face. It was moments like these that made him feel lonely again, especially when _she_ wasn't around him.

Reopening his eyes, he stared down at the ground below the balcony, and inhaled the Suna air that surrounded his form. Everything felt eerily calm that night, but Gaara did not feel like he was at peace. He wanted her again. He longed for her touch. He wanted to feel her skin underneath his fingertips, and hear the way she gasped his name when he did something she liked.

She was perfect in every way. Sometimes he felt undeserving.

With a soft sigh, he moved away from the balcony, and headed back into his room. He closed and locked the door behind him.

Gaara jumped into the shower after removing his clothes, and leaned one hand against the tiled wall as he allowed the water to run down his body. Images flashed in his mind of the woman he had been thinking about the entire night.

He would push her against the wall, wrap her legs around his waist, and push into her womanhood afterwards. She would watch him as he thrust into her, her emerald hues narrowing on his. She would gasp, and he would growl, and then she would scream when she had her orgasm; which caused him to do the same, though without the screaming.

The red head started to wash off his body and imagined Sakura there instead, her hands running over his skin, as she nipped teasingly on his shoulder. A soft sigh escaped his lips while he rinsed off the soap and shampoo; then he stepped out after turning it off.

Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist as he headed back to his bedroom; looking around at the walls that seemed to close in on him. He could remember the instances when he pushed her against these walls instead, or on the dresser, and even when they made love on his bed. Their positions varied depending on how rough they wanted to be.

Gaara placed the towel onto his chair before wrapping a robe around himself. Her moans would echo around the walls, and she would dig her nails into his back; allowing sweat and blood to mix together as he hit the spot within her that would make her go insane.

After sitting on his bed, his silk sheets reminded him of how she would look with them wrapped around her body. The way her chest would rise and fall while she slept. He would watch her and wonder how he ever got so lucky having her share his bed whenever she visited Suna.

Laying back, he stared at the ceiling and thought of all the times he would be in this position as Sakura placed his length into her mouth. She would push and pull; and swirl her tongue on his tip; and give him a satisfying smirk whenever he would accidentally let a groan slip out.

She would swallow him once he was done, and she would crawl on him; placing herself down onto his member since it would harden again. Then she would roll her hips, allowing him to place his hands on her breasts as she rode him; though the position never lasted long. He didn't care too much to be on the bottom because of his dominating nature, and she enjoyed when he was like that with her.

Gaara closed his eyes and pictured when he would be in between her legs. He would swirl his tongue against her heat; teasing her clit in a way he knew she enjoyed. She would pull his hair, and squirm beneath him, gasping his name once she released against his mouth.

He enjoyed her taste, and the way she said his name. If he was honest, he would say he was in love with her. Would he be able to say that to her? No, he wouldn't. Love was a complicated thing, and he assumed she knew that without him even needing to speak the words.

She loved him too. Or at least he hoped so. She had never been with anyone else besides him, and he felt a sense of pride to know he was her first; and possibly her last… _ever_. What she did in Konoha would not be his business, though he truly did not want to know. What if she _was_ with another male? It would break him.

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes again and sat up this time; running a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what he could do about this anymore. He was in love with a Konoha woman, but it may not work out in the end.

Their "affair" had started a year prior when they worked together on improvements for Suna's hospital. She was with him for three months before it happened. She had pressed a little _too_ close for comfort, and allowed him to feel her heat radiating off her form. He had inhaled her scent, and turned; their eyes meeting for a moment. It only took a second before their lips met, albeit a little awkward.

Considering he had never been with a woman, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. Sakura understood this and took the lead, hooking her hands underneath his vest; pulling it off easily. Gaara gained more confidence in his movements and set her on his desk, peppering soft kisses along her neck.

That was their first time. Gaara figured it could have been better, but he wasn't the romantic type. He has tried of course, and it simply caused the pinkette to giggle at his antics. "You do not have to do things you are not comfortable with Gaara." She caressed his cheeks and gave him a soft smile. That was the moment when he realized he was in love with her.

Gaara stood and made his way out of his room and down the stairs to grab him some water. Inhaling softly, he decided he needed to get her off his mind before he drove himself insane. Once he felt satisfied, he went back up the stairs and into his bedroom; though he paused for a moment. His light was no longer on.

He pushed the door open lightly and noticed candles, and there seemed to be rose petals along the room as well. Confusion settled on his person, until he felt slim arms wrap around his upper torso. Her scent caused him to relax, and he turned his head; trying to see as much of her as he could.

"Hey you." Her voice was soft. It has been a while since he's last seen her, so he was glad to see her, but he was also confused as to why she was there.

Sakura made her way around him, placing her hands on his cheeks, and a smile appeared on her lips. "I… I missed you Gaara." Her smile fell, and he could see the tears appearing in her eyes before she could even try to shake them away. Gaara felt his heart in his throat, almost unsure what he could say to help her feel better.

Before he could say anything, she placed a finger to his lips. "You don't need to say anything." Her hands moved into his robe, lightly caressing his skin. "Lord Kakashi granted my request to be here." Sakura stated, looking up into his eyes. "I need you."

Gaara wondered what brought this on, but she seemed adamant about him remaining quiet. "Sakura." Her name fell off his lips as he gathered her in his arms, and she immediately jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. He took notice she was in that silk robe he liked her in. He could see her beautiful figure through it, and it caused him to grow hard easily.

Pushing her into the nearest wall, he kissed her lips as she placed her hands on his shoulders and returned the kiss. He flicked his tongue in her mouth, growling lightly when he heard a soft mewl come from her person.

As they entangled their tongues together, his hands moved down her hips, and he eventually pulled away from her; licking his lips and containing the trail of saliva that followed. Her eyes were half-lidded at this point, and he could see her cheeks were flushed.

Although Gaara wanted this to continue, he wanted to understand why she came to him. Why did she gain permission from Kakashi, and why did she do this to his room? "Sakura, before we can—"

Sakura shoved herself off the wall, causing him to tumble backwards and land on his bed. He could feel her better in this position and he growled at her devious smirk. Especially when she motioned her hips, grinding into his manhood that was pressed beneath her.

Gaara forgot that he wanted to discuss these issues with her, and allowed her to tug his robe off; hers following soon afterwards. Her skin radiated in the moonlight, causing him to trail his fingers along her flesh, teasing her as he eyed her cautiously. She seemed a little dominating that night, which was more than unusual.

His thoughts abandoned him when she placed herself on his member, causing her pink hair to fall over her shoulder as she bent her head. Her lips parted in a soft gasp and he never imagined anyone else could ever look so beautiful.

She waited a moment to readjust to his size, until she started to move. It caused her head to fall back as she moved up and down his shaft, sweat beginning to form on her brow, and her moans echoing off the walls. Gaara kept his hands on her hips, his nails digging into her lightly as he tried to control himself from taking over in that moment.

Until…

"Gaara, I love you." The words fell off her lips before she could even stop herself. It didn't cause her to halt her movements on his member, but Gaara threw self-control out the window as he twisted their positions so she was underneath him.

Sakura was obviously surprised, but she couldn't stop him. He didn't begin his thrusting right away, as he placed a hand on her cheek; his thumb moving down her lips and causing them to part. "You mean those words?"

She almost seemed like she wanted to take them back, but it was too late. Her eyes wavered as she looked at him; worry overcoming her entire form. He could see she was afraid. The only time she had ever loved another man was with Sasuke, and he never returned her affection. If it didn't hurt even more after war when he denied her again; he had returned with that red head, who was pregnant with his child.

Her heart was shattered into pieces, but she picked them up and decided to focus on herself.

Here she was, scared to death that her feelings were not returned, as her confession may have been at a horrible moment. Her lips quivered, "Yes."

Gaara searched her emerald hues for a lie, but he could tell she was telling him the truth. "I am not perfect, and you would need to be patient. I…"

He trailed off, obviously unsure how to say what he felt. Sakura swallowed and kissed his lips softly, "Then show me." And he followed her advice. He started to move in and out of her, kissing her again, and keeping a strong hold on her. His movements were slow and sweet, mostly because he wanted to make love to her; to show her how he felt.

Her gasps were like music to his ears, and when she met her orgasm; he soon followed. He stayed on top of her for a while longer, before he moved off her. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, and felt his lips twitch when she curled into his side.

"Why did you ask for permission to come here?"

She was silent for a moment. "I had to see you. I wanted to tell you I loved you. It was driving me crazy."

Gaara looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek, "You are mine." His words were said softly, but they caused her to shiver because of the intense gaze that was in his eyes. Sakura felt her heart speed up a little, and she gave him a soft smile.

"Which means you have to join me here."

It was a proposal. Sloppy, but Sakura knew he did not know how to ask her properly. For now, at least. She gave him a small kiss and nuzzled into his chest.

She knew moving to Suna would be a different change from Konoha, but she welcomed that change. A part of her felt like an outsider in Suna, but being there in Gaara's arms… Sakura had never felt more at home.


End file.
